Ancestral Power
by XeroInfinity
Summary: (formerly My Power) Tenma activates his Second Stage Powers due to an accident. Rest of the summary inside. BTW, ratings may change...
1. Surprise

**My Power**

_Tenma activates his Second Stage Powers because of an 'accident'. Now he faces trouble in understanding how his powers, how will he cope with this given the fact that he doesn't even know what is happening to him? Set somewhere after Holy Road and before Chrono Stone timeline, when Tenma wasn't in Okinawa yet._

**This is something I though of while writing the fifth chapter for Revenge, I really don't know why this was the plot I was thinking of while writing the other story but here you go.**

**Also about the fifth chapter of Revenge for those who read it, I think it'll take longer because my laptop restarted on its own while I was near finishing the chapter and I forgot to save the chapter so, I'm stuck halfway, forgive me! **

**I wrote it in about 3-4 hours so forgive me it there are any mistakes or if it is no good.**

**Reviews are appreciated :))**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Tenma's POV**_

What

.

.

.

Just

.

.

.

Happened

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_I woke up to the warm rays of sunlight that was piercing through the window, just like how my days normally start. So I hop out of bed, shower, put on my Raimon uniform, and head out for another dreadful day at school._

_Although I don't have anything against school. I only hated the fact that soccer practice was still after class. There was morning practice until the principal cancelled it for reasons he won't tell us, I really wanted to play soccer specially in the morning. It motivates me up for the rest of the day at school, but I'll just cope with it for now. Even if I could play this morning, I was already running later than usual so I don't have time._

_I saw Aoi and Shinsuke walking by the riverbank, obviously on their way to school also. So I yelled out to them, waved my hands, and quickly ran towards them._

" _Ohayo Tenma! " they both said and waved back at me. " What happened? You're later than usual. " Aoi added._

" _Woke up late. Hehe… " I replied, smiling slyly. " So, anything interesting I missed? "_

" _Nothing much actually, I was just walking to school just now when Aoi saw me, we were only talking for ten minutes then you got here, " Shinsuke explained._

" _Okay then. " I replied in my usual cheerful voice " Shinsuke, wanna race to school? " I asked " You're on Tenma. " Shinsuke replied._

_And with no other word, we dashed on to school, leaving Aoi behind._

" _Ehh?! Could you at least wait for me! " Aoi said, running for me and Shinsuke._

_After ten minutes of running, we finally made it to school. Shinsuke was first and I was a close second, and Aoi was the last since we actually left her a few blocks behind. Good thing Aoi's not the one who's easy to anger with me and Shinsuke's antics, sometimes she joins in on us actually._

_Classes were the same as usual, we had Calculus for the whole morning period (dreadful, I know). If I even remember correctly, the teacher. Mr Yuki, discussed something about the function of limits and infinitesimals or whatever. I stopped listening thirty minutes after he discussed about definitions or something, all I had in my head was soccer, so I grabbed my notebook, pretending to copy the notes on the board while I was writing down all the hissatsu shoots the team, and our opponents were using during Holy Road to pass the time._

_After about three dreadful hours of him teaching. The bell rang and I immediately went to Aoi and Shinsuke's seats and walked off with them to the cafeteria, ignoring whatever my teacher was discussing with the remainder of the class, he's a pretty nice guy actually, not even bothering to scold students over ignoring him when class starts until it ends. Plus, I'm pretty sure Aoi can help me out with this subject.._

_._

_._

_._

_We headed to the team's usual place during lunch, which was by the windows showing the beautiful cherry blossom trees at the far end of the cafeteria. We were the first ones on the team since the seniors' classes take an extra ten minutes._

" _Hey Aoi. " I said, swallowing the mouthful of onigiri Aki-nee packed for me " Mind tutoring me about what Mr. Yuki taught earlier? "_

" _You didn't pay attention again did you? " Aoi said, sighed, and hit me in the head. " I know how boring Calculus is but try and learn it by yourself Tenma. " she added in a authoritative tone._

" _Gomen! Gomen! " I said, still rubbing the part of my head she hit " You sure have strong arms. Try out for the boxing team, I'm sure you'll pass " I teasingly added._

" _Shut up Tenma. " she replied coldly and we continued eating just in time the seniors arrived, we just exchanged a few 'hi's and hello's and continued on with eating lunch._

_After lunch, only three more classes waited, English, Biology, and Social Studies. I liked the remaining subjects so it'll be easy to keep my attention on all of the classes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Finally after classes I headed down to the clubroom to see that all my seniors are their already, including Tsurugi, Shinsuke, and Aoi. I then went to my locker, changed from my school clothes to my soccer uniform, then waited for Coach Endou or Haruna to arrive…_

_After about ten minutes Coach Endou, along with Haruna-san, __went inside the clubroom, while discussing what seems to be new formations for the team. After that, Coach Endou told us to just have practice matches against each other while him and Haruna-san discuss some formations for the team. _

_And so practice began. We separated into two teams of offense and defense, just like usual, offense will try to score a goal while defense will prevent them so. I was placed on defense at first, then teams switched sides, this went on for at least two hours then kantoku stopped us from practicing and told us to call it a day, as it was almost six o'clock in the evening. Aoi and Shinsuke went on ahead without me, as Aki-nee had asked Kaku-san, Aki-nee's tailor, to make a dress for her for a ' special occasion ' and I told her that I'd pick it up for her instead. It wasn't that far from the school, although it was a part of town that was nearly deserted, making it kinda scary to go their at night, but I was just picking up something so I'd doubt she would mind._

_* Thirty-five minutes later *_

_I had finally left for Aki-nee's tailor after I showered and locked up the clubroom since I was the last one out of their after Shindou-senpai left with Kirino-senpai. _

_I immediately headed to the western part of the town, using alleys as shortcuts to make up time. Good thing the sun didn't fully set just yet so the alleys were lit up pretty decently or I'd worry that someone would jump me out of nowhere. _

_I finally reached the tailor's shop after fifteen minutes of fast-paced walking. Also, I was pretty lucky because he was just closing up when he saw me and immediately signaled me to come in. _

_" Ah Tenma, you've come to pick up the dress am I right? " Kaku-san asked " Although Aki didn't mention to me that you were going to pick it up. "_

_" No worries Kaku-san, I told Aki-nee I'd pick it up for her after school. " I replied politely. _

_" Wait for a while, I'll go get it for you. " she replied while rummaging through the assortment of dresses that were neatly arranged behind the counter. " Ah here it is. " she handed it to me, it was a simple, orange strapped dress that was slightly ruffled at the bottom, while being embedded in sparkling gem designs. " Tell her it's my finest work yet. " she said and I nodded, rushing off the store as it was nearly seven already. " And be careful on the way home Tenma. " she said loudly, though it seemed like a faint voice to me, considering the distance I've already made from her shop. _

_I decided to skip the alleys and walked on the sidewalk, it's much safer here since the only reason I used the alleys earlier was because the sun was still up plus it cut time. _

_*** Somewhere in Inazuma Town's Suburbs * ( Note: Tenma doesn't remember this part of course but it's part of the flashback )**_

_* Normal POV *_

_" You made sure that it will be executed perfectly now right. Good. We want it clean and without a trace of who did it." someone was speaking on the phone "Okay then. " he hung up and proceeded inside a small house._

_" Why did you drag me into this, Kurama. " someone in the shade spoke. _

_" You're the one who decided to follow me around Kariya. " Kurama replied " Also, you won't tell anyone right? "_

_" I can't, even though I'd want to... " Kariya said " You can't get over your hatred from him now can you? " _

_Silence was his only reply. _

_*** Back to where Tenma was ***_

_* Normal POV *_

_Tenma was walking fast, thinking that Aki was gonna be worrying about him over being late going home. His worrying caused him to be oblivious about two trucks speeding for him at opposite directions when he was turning on the sidewalk. _

_* Tenma's POV *_

_" Finally, just a few more blocks and I'll be in the suburban area of Inazuma Town. " I mumble to myself. _

_Just as I was turning on the sidewalk, I see two trucks, speeding up on opposite directions, about to hit me within mere seconds. The most sensible to do was to run back but I could tell that it won't work since the trajectory of both trucks were carefully thought out. As if by impulse I did what was on my mind, drop the dress and raise my arms, palms open on both where the two trucks were. Then two, sudden burst of yellow beams came out of my palms and hit the two trucks and explode at contact with it. _

_Some debris from the explosion went straight to me, cutting through my uniform and causing minor lacerations on my skin, however a large chunk of metal flew over straight at my chest, throwing me on the ground, yelping from the pain it caused. I was on the ground for a few minutes before struggling to get up, that's when I finally realize what hit me, it was the engine, scorching in flames, it was probably on fire already when it hit me, as I can feel burns on my chest. Once I regained composure, I finally stood up, picking up the miraculously unscathed dress of Aki-nee. _

_**Flashback end**_

" What...did I just...do? " I said shakily as I raised my palm against an abandoned building parallel to where I was standing, unknowingly sending another blast of energy, destroying the main façade of the building.

" I-I didn't me- " I couldn't finish my sentence as another surge of energy blasted the pavement off.

Now I was beyond terrified, what was happening to me? How could someone like me do all of those stuff. I remove that from my head momentarily as I rush off home, worrying about what would Aki-nee say and my current condition. My forehead was bleeding and I had cuts all over my arms and face.

I was having trouble breathing almost a block before I got to the manor, then I remembered about the engine that flew over directly to my chest, it must have injured my lungs somehow as I don't easily get tired after running for only a couple of minutes. Finally after a gruesome five minutes of running, I reached the manor and knocked as hard as I can, even though I didn't need to.

Finally someone opened the door which I immediately recognized, Ichinose-kun.

" Tenma! What happened " he said as he helped me inside.

" I- " was all I could mutter as everything went black, the last thing I heard was Aki-nee dropping something and calling my name.

*** Back to where Kurama was... ***

*** Kurama's POV ***

" Good work. Be sure that we don't have any traces. " I hung up and decided to call it a day. Kariya finally left a few minutes after I made sure that everything was ready of the 'accident' we staged for Tenma. I loathed the kid from the moment I saw him, but it was **him **who wanted to stage the accident... and speaking of him he's calling right now.

I picked it up and answered " Hello. Yes it was a success. No traces were left of course. The body? No, but I'll check on it with them. Good to know. " I hung up and proceeded to bed, eager to see everyone's reactions the next day.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**** 200 years in the future ****

In a room where bookshelves lined the walls and a long rectangular table in the middle. Two people were watching Tenma as he lied on bed, unconscious and his upper body wrapped in bandages, and another boy on the other screen, smirking evily while talking with someone on the phone.

" He actually activated his powers. " a girl with long, dark lavender hair muttered. " As expected of our ancestors, what will be the next move, SARU? "

" We get him to join us of course, Meia. " SARU said and smirked " Having him here is going to be fun and fulfilling. "

" When actually do you plan on getting him? " Meia asked

" First thing tomorrow... "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Phew, finally done. That was a loooooong flashback. I get the feeling that I didn't make Tenma suffer enough, also the feeling that something's wrong, but that's probably just me.**

**Also by the way, school starts tomorrow so expect all updates to be **_**slow**__**, **_**till next time!**

**Thanks for readingg! :D :]**


	2. SARU

**Here's Chapter Two, took faster than I thought. Enjoy! :)**

**Also.**

** Shiranai Atsune - Kurama's not technically the main antagonist, but he is one of them. **

**Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

*** Tenma's POV ***

I slowly opened my eyes as I found myself in my bedroom, too tired to stand up, finding my upper body completely wrapped in bandages. Good thing Aki-nee and Ichinose-kun were here, I just sat up only to find an excruciating pain pulse from my chest. I yelped quietly as I wouldn't want to catch attention, reaching for my phone which was on my nightstand beside the bed. I checked the time and it was only 3:55 AM, recalling what happened to me. I find myself shaking slowly as what happened finally came to me.

" What...came o-out of me? " I slowly muttered to myself, looking at my palms, quiet enough to not gain attention. " S-should I tell someone or not? "

" Aargh! " I let out a yelp, probably a loud one too as another wave of pain struck me in the chest and I lied down rather forcibly because of the pain. Last thing I heard was the door opening before passing out again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up again and this time it was early morning, I checked my surroundings to see Ichinose-kun sleeping beside me while situated in a chair.

" Urghh... " I mumbled as I tried to sit up, it apparently woke up Ichinose-kun as he was stretching and rubbing his eyes before paying attention to my struggling.

" Teennmaa... " he yawned " Why are you banda- . Tenma you're awake! I need to call Aki. " and with that he rushed off my room and downstairs to call Aki-nee.

He only left the room for ten seconds and I see Aki-nee, teary-eyed, quickly entering the room and giving me a soft hug. I slowly raise up my arms and return the hug. After about a few more seconds, we separated and she helped me sit up as she probably knew that I had a hard time trying.

" What happened to you Tenma? " she said in a worried, yet angry tone " You were severely injured when you came home, and I already told you to not bother getting the dress for me. "

Now I tensed up, how would she react if I told her what really happened. Hell she might even faint from shock, so I just thought up of a believable lie for the moment.

" Oh this... When I got your dress, I quickly went home slipping through alleys, though some thugs were there and tried to beat me. I shot them using a soccer ball though some threw big rocks directly at me... the- "

I stopped when Aki-nee hugged me again, this time tears falling like streams on her face. I couldn't help but go teary-eyed as well. Then she let go and wiped off the remaining tears on her face.

" The good news if you're safe. " she said " I'm going to fix you up some breakfast. I'll bring it up here so you can rest. " then she got up and went downstairs.

I just sat there, back on the bed frame mentally sighing, my lie worked but I'll eventually have to tell her about what really happened, but I'll focus on getting better first before anything else...

Suddenly, a blinding burst of purple light enveloped the whole room, now this freaked me out. "Why does all weird things happen where I'm around?" I asked myself mentally. Now the light has subsided and I notice immediately that someone was standing their, although not clear enough, I could see that the person had white spiky hair and was wearing goggles.

The light has subsided and I could finally see who was behind all the flashing lights and I saw a boy about the same age as me, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt over a black long-sleeved one, black pants and white boots completes his attire. He walks up on me and I struggled to go far away from him, though still I couldn't stand, I had no choice but to stay put as he came on closer.

" You're probably wondering who I am and why am I here on your room correct? " he said with authority. " My name's Saryuu Evan, Saru's enough, and you're Matsukaze Tenma, 14 years old, midfielder and captain of the Raimon soccer club, you left Okinawa and living with your cousin Aki because you wanted to study at Raimon because of someone who saved you with a soccer ball with the Raimon Emblem on it. " I was shocked and speechless when he spoke of so much about me, I then carefully loosen up a bit as I felt he meant no harm to me.

" But enough on that, let me tell you why I'm here then. " the guy- no, Saru then removed his white gloves and waved his right hand side to side for a while until it flowed purple. Then suddenly a blade made of pure, purple energy was suddenly enveloped on his hands and half of his arm.

My heart sped up because of thinking what he would really do to me, again I tensed up on my bed and began to breathe unevenly " N-no, d-ddont hurt me! " I used my arms as a shield to my face as I felt another burst of energy came through me and went to him. It knocked him to the ground but now I was tensed up even more because of what I just did. What if he gets angry and really tries to kill me then? What if... what if...

" Don't worry about that I won't kill you. " he said as I wondered how he knew what was I thinking of. " How can I know what your thinking of? It's simple really. _We _have powers that surpass normal human capabilities, by we I also mean you... Tenma. "

" What do you mean? " I said rather weakly.

" Let's just put it this way, I can help you control your powers so you won't worry about losing control over it. " he said much convincingly. " You won't hurt anyone ever again with your powers _if_ and only if... you come with me, and also, no one must know about this, your friends, family, even your dear Aki-nee. " then he paused for a bit, then he smirked slyly " What's it going to be, Tenma. Stay and let your powers go untamed, hurting one or maybe more of the ones you love, or coming with me, so that we can train you to control and access full potential. "

I'm actually torn, what should I be concerned about more, them worrying about me, or them being safe and sound but I have to make my decision here and now. For their sake...

" I'm in. " I said with a hint of regret. " Just... make sure they'll all be safe. "

" Sure then, shall we? " Saru motioned me to stand up with him helping me, a portal opening before us similar to the one that appeared before. I take one last glance at my room and go on with Saru.

*** Aki's POV ***

"I wonder if he'll like the onigiri I made for him today." I thought to myself as I went upstairs to bring some food for Tenma.

About to near his room, I noticed that the door was slightly open. I quickly hastened my pace as there was a strange light inside Tenma's room. After I opened the door wider, I dropped the tray holding the food supposed to be Tenma's and quickly dialed someone.

" Pick up, pick up... Ichinose! Bad news. I have a feeling Tenma's in trouble. " I then explained everything I saw, the strange light inside his room, him entering some thing and disappearing out of nowhere... At first I could tell he didn't believe everything I said, but hearing my choked sobs and worried voice, he immediately came back here from Kidou's after being invited for lunch.

**** 200 years in the future ****

*** Tenma's POV ***

We arrived at a medium-sized room similar to my room, except this was more lavish with its cream yellow walls, ivory tiles, and light blue double sized bed. A nightstand was by the side of the bed and a mini study just at the corner of the room.

" Rest for now, we'll want you all better first before we get to briefing you with details. " Saru said while helping Tenma get settled in his bed. " I'll be taking my leave. "

I nodded as he left the room, now lying on my back. I stare at the cream ceiling, thinking if I made the right decision of coming with them. All of them would be safer if I learned to control my powers, yet they should have noticed me gone right now and looking for me. I even don't know if I'm still in Inazuma Town or not... I just sigh and carefully lie on my right side to try and get some more sleep.

" I'm one of them now... "

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Finally finished, hope all of you liked it, don't also forget to leave a review if you have time. **

**So until next time! Thanks for readinggg. **


	3. Feida

**Chapter Three - Tenma's POV**

_**EDITED : Sorry about that, got confused over which is which. **_

**Here it is. It's kinda short, but still it took a while to finish with school and everything...**

**I feel like I made Feida a bit too kind.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I lazily rubbed my eyes after waking up from my sleep, wishing that everything would be back to normal once I woke up from slumber. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I'm still in the room SARU gave, or technically only let me sleep in. I still have no idea on what SARU was gonna be doing to me... Well, he did say _we _had special powers that no other human could do, so he must have meant there's more of us.

I just lied on my bed for another half-hour or so, trying to take in all that's happened to me in the past few days, then I slowly sat up, careful not to strain my upper body. A few moments later I felt a painful pulse within my chest, though not like the previous ones, this was not that much excruciating making it tolerable enough for me to stand up. I turn around to see SARU with another boy with teal green hair tied in a twin high ponytail on each side of his head with light bluish-green eyes that compliment his pale skin tone.

" Looks like the morphine worked, though it won't last that long... Tenma. " the green haired boy said to me.

I was about to ask who he was and how did he know me, until SARU spoke up...

" His name is Fei Rune, Tenma. " he intervenes- more like reads my thoughts again. It kinda annoys me sometimes, but also saves me from speaking up.

" He is my second-in-command, so he knows much more than the others would. " both then took a few steps inside my room before continuing " Well, back to the reason we're here for. So, fix yourself up, we'll be back in twenty minutes or so... if there aren't any more you would like to clarify we will be leaving. " and with that they left, stopping at the door then SARU turned around " Someone will be bringing fresh clothes and bandages for you in five minutes. " he adds before they left the room, closing the door in the process.

There they left me, struggling to walk towards a big mirror the same size as me that I didn't realize until now. " What the- " was all I could mumble, I looked like a train wreck, my hair didn't have its usual whirlwind twirls anymore, it was messily, though softly spiked up, some pointing up and some down. I was still in my uniform, jacket unbuttoned and pants folded, it was kinda messed up-looking and a small blood stain was showing on the bandages. I even had reddish eyes though I didn't have any memory of crying...

I was about to enter the bathroom, another part of the quarters that I didn't realize there when someone knocked on the door. Again, struggling to walk towards the door but eventually did, opened the door, and saw an average-height girl with long dark lavender colored hair and green eyes. I didn't realize that I was already staring at her until someone behind her coughed and snapped me from my daze, immediately coming eye to eye with a blondish, curly haired guy behind her, which I immediately knew that was her boyfriend, looking at me as if he was saying " She's mine. " So that snapped me out of my daze and gratefully accepted the set of clothing she was handing to me.

" Thanks for bringing these over... " I then gave a sly smile, probably the first time I've smiled in days, though I think it doesn't count. " Hope I've not been a bother to all of yo- "

" It's alright, SARU's orders and I've been waiting too see you, Tenma. " the girl intervened " Also, I'm Meia, and the boy behind me is Giris, hope we'll get along! " Giris waved towards me, still not letting go of his glare and all while Meia was smiling and offering a handshake.

At first, I was still quite hesitant to have interactions with any of them, much less a handshake but, they kind of radiate a kind aura that makes me feel safer, like I actually belong _to _them. So, I accepted and moved my arm to accept the said hand shake, and the first time I truly smiled in days, I then let go as I rummage over the things she gave me, black pants, an orange shirt that had a soccer ball imprinted in the middle, a dark blue jacket, some new bandages to replace the old ones, and a checkered sneakers.

" If you don't need anything else then we'll be going. " she said as I smiled it off, signaling that I was satisfied and they both left, making off a small conversation by both...

" You know Meia, he looks just like SARU, only with him being a brunette and all. "

" I wasn't that surprised about it, after all, Tenm... is o... anc... * ."

I didn't catch the last parts of what Meia was saying since they were far off the hallways already, though what got me was Giris stating that I resembled SARU, only with me being brown-haired and all... I shrug it off and head towards the bathroom to clean up and change off for what it seems like my clothes for days.

.

.

.

After about half an hour, I find myself in front of the mirror, shirtless with only my pants on, nearly done fixing up the bandage. I didn't actually realize how much damage the explosion caused to me till today. The skin where my heart and lungs lie under were scorched and I could feel that I had some fractured ribs also, though I still wonder what caused that accident, because the timing of the two trucks charging to me were perfect like they wanted me dead...

I was assessing the damage for a long time that I didn't realize someone was already knocking on the door. I quickly finish off the bandage, wear my shirt and jacket on, and opened the door to see who it was.

I open the door to see an impatient-looking SARU and a smirking Fei looking relieved that I finally came out of the room.

" Gomen, took me a while to change the bandages. " I explained to then, earning a deep sigh from SARU.

" I understand, also, you'll be needing these. " SARU replies, then Fei hands over a bottle seemingly filled with medicine. " It's the morphine, it'll help in relieving the pain since we assessed the damage done to you and it'll take more than a year for you to _partially _heal. " SARU put emphasis near the last part, causing me to flinch a little. I didn't actually know that the damage was that severe, considering how I was able to tolerate the pain without the morphine the passing days.

* coughs slightly * " Well, if everything's summed up. We should be going now. " Fei said.

" Shall we, Tenma? " SARU asks me politely rather than his stern commands.

" Sure. " I reply as we head down the hallway, to somewhere I'm excited, and at the same time nervous to know.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* Meia is trying to point out that Tenma is their ancestor, for those who will ask.

**Done, next chapter is already up so... Enjoyy.**


	4. Here Goes

_**Updated **_

**Chapter Four **

**I forgot that I was already done with this one also... Sorry for the wait! Another reason was the stupid typhoon cutting electricity at our place. **

**also.**

** Arryn: Tenma won't take long in the future, he'll just be there for a while and then go back in the past…**

**So, I'll leave it at that. Enjoyy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**FUTURE**_

**** Tenma's POV ** **

After five minutes of walking down numerous hallways, we finally arrived at what seemed like a conference room, with a big wooden door shaped like an arc towering eighteen feet over us while spanning fifteen feet in width, someone could easily mistake this as a ballroom door.

SARU opened the door and came in first, Fei followed and motioned me to do the same. I was still a bit nervous on knowing what lies behind but went in anyway. What greeted me was a warm, inviting atmosphere as light beige walls lined with shelves in which books of assortment were arranged randomly, yet neatly. A rich, velvet carpet washes the room with elegance and a crystal chandelier, litted with candles, hanging over a large oval table at the middle of the room. What got me was the large chair at the very point of the oval table just screaming with elegance, I would not refer to it simply as a chair but as a throne, being made by mahogany colored wood embellished with sparkling pieces of jade and sapphire stones and a red cushion placed on the chair also added to its simplicity and elegance. I was truly awestruck with the room's class, perhaps albeit too much because I didn't even realize that Fei was waving her hands mere inches from my face.

" ...earth to Tenma, did you hear what we said? " Fei said suppresing a small laugh, I saw SARU chuckle as well, though he hid it too well to be noticed.

" Just in case it's not clear. Only selected members of Feida will be here later for you introduction, maybe only seven or less, including us of course, will be here in about~ " he stopped to look at the clock " twenty minutes or so.. "

My nerves finally get to me, what if they don't accept me? If by chance they do will it last for long? So much what if questions flooded my mind that I again failed to notice a waving hand in front of my face, only this time it was SARU's. " You can't hide your thoughts from me, I know your nervous. " he said in his usual stern tone.

" Just don't worry about it, they'll be accepting, well mostly all of them, but we'll just see later. " Fei further continued. " Speaking of which Tenma, go inside the door on the farther end of the room... behind the chair you fancy so much. " he added with a sarcastic tone.

I expected that both of them would notice what I was thinking, being mind-readers and all, still a small shade of pink escaped from my cheeks while I walked towards the room where Fei told me to wait... I opened the door to see a simply conceived waiting area, cream yellow walls lined with white,on the side was a simple, furry couch and a glass coffee table in the middle, and a large window opposing the couch, draped in velvety red curtains. There was also a small library on the side opposite of the furnitures just by the window. So, I just simply lied on the couch, one arm covering my eyes and the other on my side, waiting for time to pass until SARU's plan to introduce me to the rest of this organization.

Then memories of my family and friends started to flood my thoughts **( A/N: I'm too lazy to specify all the memories. Forgive me for that. )**. I frown a little and remove my arm from my eyes and move it just above my head, staring at the white ceiling, I let a sigh escape my mouth while muttering.

" How I wish I could be with them. "

_**PAST**_

*** Riverbank - 3:45 PM ***

**** Someone's POV ** **

I sat at the bench overlooking the soccer field. I took an early leave from practice today, no one was in the mood to even score a goal. It was like playing with puppets, too boring. So, I excused myself from them, implying that I was feeling a fever catching up. It wasn't exactly a lie, I was feeling light-headed all day though I could have still managed practice if I wanted to. I headed on home, only thinking of the joy- other than the occasional headaches-I was feeling when _he _went missing.

It has been almost a week since _he _disappeared without a trace... Well, I only devised the accident but, this, this was better! I won't have to see him again and listen to him rant around, being cheerful and all. God it made mej nuts. I've always hated him from the start, seeing him made me sick, hearing him made me mad, I just really couldn't stand him, even the mere mention of his name made me nuts...

His disapperance had taken a huge toll on the team but I needed to pretend that I was affected by it too, the team would think of me as a heartless person, even have doubts about my friendship with _him _if I'd shown happiness instead. Kurama had no problems with the team after expressing his- joy -after what happened, Amagi then got angry at him and yelled at him for being that thick, but he just shrugged it off, Kurumada just told him to forget about it and something about he always voiced his dislike for Tenma so it was just natural. He was pretty lucky, I couldn't voice my anger towards him like he does.

Speaking of Kurama, he nears approach...

" Kurama, guess their mood got to you too eh? " I stated in a grim tone.

" Hm. It's not that it's just... " he paused for a while, seemingly arranging his thoughts. " .. you wouldn't have anything to do with _his _disappearance now would you? " he continued in a questioning, yet joyful tone. I couldn't help but chuckle at his display of emotion. " I wish. " I continued " It seems like there's something you want to say to me, come on spill it. "

He takes a deep breath and finally talks " You'll be quite happy to hear this, according to~ " he stops to check the perimeter else someone might hear, both of us heard a shrug behind the bushes and trees behind the bench currently we sat on, but came to a conclusion that possibly the rustling was simply caused by squirrels. " ~the men said that Tenma was hit by some large debris straight on the chest that left him paralyzed and _badly wounded. _" the last few words repeated through my ears, I was glad, yet at the same time a small pang of guilt coursed through me, it couldn't possibly be guilt now could it? I just push it out of my mind and get to what Kurama was saying next.

" then they thought he was dead so they made sure no evidence of _us _were left at the scene, however... " he again pauses to arrange his thoughts " Tenma woke up and got sight of them, though the two confirmed that even though he was looking straight at them from a distance, he did not recognize or even see a silhouette of the two. "

I sat there quiet for a while, removing from my head the chance that he was dead. " What next? "

" The two fled, quiet and sure that no evidence was left behind. "

" Good. " I said ever so quietly.

**** Normal POV ****

While the two were sat on the bench, talking secretively about the so-called 'accident' , someone was eavesdropping on them, and caught every bit of detail he heard. Slowly coming out from hiding behind the bush-surrounded-tree, he accidentally stepped onto a twig and fell, making a suspicious sound to the two situated on the bench. Both immediately stood from where they were situated and head off the riverbank.

He gave a quiet sigh and sat upright on the base of the tree he was near in. He took a few more minutes of thinking and gathering in all the information he learned before calming down and took his place a the bottom of the tree beside him.

" It couldn't possibly be _him... _most of all him. " he muttered to himself " Kurama I still understand but him? ". Still in shock, he stood up, brushed off the dirt he accumulated when he fell and headed eastward towards one place. Raimon

.

.

.

.

.

**** Kurama's POV ****

" You were right Kurama... _he_ was watching us. "

Both of us, unlike _him,_ were perfectly hidden behind the tall, thick trees directly parallel across where _he _was hiding...

" Hmm, _he_ always has been this clever. I wouldn't be shocked if news would be spread out to the team about this_. _" I replied nervously.

" Who said we would let _him_? " he replied while walking towards where our-so-called spy was headed. I really wished that _he_ didn't follow us...

" Why did you have to spy on us _Shindou_... " I muttered

_**FUTURE**_

**** Tenma's POV ****

I was staring at the ceiling for at least several minutes then I lost track of time before an untolerable wave of pain pulsed through my upper body that knocked me off the couch. Adding to the pain that I was already feeling on my chest and upper ribs was a not-that-much-excruciating pain that was starting to form just by my right side, which I assumed the side that I fell on. About to call for help, I suddenly remember the morphine pills Fei handed to me earlier. I glance at my surroundings to see some of the pills scattered just a few feet under the glass table near me, struggling to get up. I just tried to reach for at least two pills to sweet success, swallowed it quickly and waited until the pain subsided to a dull throb. I sat up, picked up the spilt pills on the floor, and stood up with the support of both the table and couch that I was in between.

Halfway to standing up, an eerily familiar voice was in my head saying something I really couldn't understand, progressively it became clearer and clearer until I finally realized it was Fei using I think it was called telepathy, though I didn't know how, I just stayed quiet and listened to what he was saying. I've seen and experienced a lot of weird stuff lately so this wasn't that new.

" Tenma! Get ready, SARU's gonna introduce you in two minutes. " he said telepathically, I didn't know how to reply to him so I just did the next thing that popped into my mind, think the reply in my mind.

" Sure then... " I said into my head.

" Good-wait, how can youu? Nevermind, just go get ready okay. " he replied back and I felt his presence leave my mindscape. I did as I was told to and waited three steps before the door. I heard faint murmurs from the other side like there was a disagreement or something. Although I'm really nervous, everything will work out somehow, right?

I hear a loud, yet stern voice calling to silence the argument, pretty much from SARU. Then all quieted down until he decided to speak up again.

" Some of you've seen him already, well, here he is... Matsukaze Tenma ".

Assuming that was my cue, I took a deep breath, and positioned my hands in the handle for me to enter and make a nice impression.

" Here goes... "

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_*** If the he/him was italicized in Kurama's POV. It was referring to Shindou.**_

_*** Shindou's the one who spied on Kurama and the other...**_

**I got confused over who's who while writing Kurama's POV, so I added the note. **

**Also, I'm holding a poll in my profile, so please visit! It would only take like a minute or two, I would appreciate it a lot!**

**Soo here ya go! Sorry if I made you all wait but it couldn't be helped. Till next time!**


End file.
